


Who Palindrome Who

by RowenaZahnrei



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Chases, Gen, Palindromes, Running, Tracking, enemy, friend, trailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaZahnrei/pseuds/RowenaZahnrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange little story told in palindromes in which the Doctor and Rose track an alien. Or are the aliens tracking the Doctor? </p><p>Please read and review and read please! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Palindrome Who

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and I do not own the classic palindromes used in the construction of this story. I did make up a bunch of the palindromes, though.
> 
> NOTE: Palindromes are words or sentences or paragraphs or stories or even pieces of music that read the same backwards as forwards. Here's an example: "A NEW ORDER BEGAN; A MORE ROMAN AGE BRED ROWENA." Read the letters backwards and it spells out the same thing. And it's got my penname in it. How cool is that?!

Who Palindrome Who  
By Rowena Zahnrei

"So, tell me why we're tracking him again?"

"He is a mystery," he said. "A madman, an adventurer, a criminal, and a friend."

They watched him watching them, and saw it in his eyes.

Alone on the path, he raced to his ship.

"He's getting away!" she said.

"Follow him!" he called.

"Yo, banana boy!" their quarry called back.

"I prefer pi," the Doctor responded. "Don't nod," he said to Rose.

Rose pointed: "Kayak!"

The Doctor grinned and realized where they were. 

"A man, a plan, a canal: Panama!" he said. "Pull up if I pull up."

Down river down! Them chasing quarry, quarry chasing them.

"I am A.I.!" their quarry cried and tied his ship to a tree.

Rose frowned at their rope. 

"No yarn in rayon."

"Tie it," the Doctor instructed.

"Doctor, I am able," she said. "Now you annoy me."

"Watch," he said. Said he, "Watch me annoy you now."

Said she, "Able am I, Doctor."

The Doctor frowned and looked around at the buildings. 

"DNA-Land." He shrugged. "Doom an evil deed, liven a mood!"

Yelled A.I., "No evil I did! I live on!" A.I. yelled.

Bells tolled bells tolled bells.

"Egad, a base tone denotes a bad age," the Doctor said, and Rose was gone.

Tolled bells tolled bells tolled.

Universes doomed always doomed universes. She is trapped, trapped is she. Trapped, forever trapped.

Yelled Doctor, "No evil I did! I live on!" Doctor yelled.

"Follow him!" he called.

"He's getting away!" she said.

Alone on the path, he raced to his ship.

They watched him watching them, and saw it in his eyes.

"He is a mystery," he said. "A madman, an adventurer, a criminal, and a friend."

"So, tell me why we're tracking him again…"

THE END THE


End file.
